Coming Home
by Emmett's Penguin
Summary: A Bella and Paul story; Bella and Paul are dating and one day he gets scared and runs away. Does he come home though? Inspired by the song A** Back Home by Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch


_**Hey guys. This is my first one shot and my first Bella and Paul story. I hope you like it! This story was inspired by a song I heard called Ass Back Home by the Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch. I don't know why but I immediately thought of Bella and Paul. Let me know what you think. (:**_

**Paul's POV**

I needed to get away. I wasn't quite sure where I was going but I knew that right now it wasn't La Push. I had been driving for two days now, only stopping when I need to stop to sleep or when I was hungry.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a warm day in La Push, August 13__th, __two days ago to be exact. Bella and I had been hanging out together all day and we had finally made it to the beach. Bella laid our towel out on the sand and took a seat. "Paul," she said looking at me. "It's been the perfect day. Thank you" She smiled at me and reached out and took my hand in hers. "You're welcome" I said as I pulled her into my lap. We sat there for a while, enjoying the silence and the beautiful sight of the beach. She finally turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It was barely a whisper but I heard her loud and clear. "I love you Paul" _

Bella and I met the first day she came to La Push with her dad Charlie. They were visiting Billy and Jacob, and I just so happened be walking out of their front door when Bella was walking through it. She stumbled and I was able to grab her before she hit the floor. The minute I looked into those big brown eyes and saw her smile at me, I knew that Bella would be my forever.

However our relationship wasn't exactly an easy one. We fought and butted heads almost every single day but I wouldn't trade any of those days for anything in the world. She was there when I told her about how my parents abandoned me as a child and I was there when she told all about her first love; the boy who broke her heart. And even though I never had a girlfriend or experienced love, I held her hand and comforted her as she told me her tale.

If you didn't already guess, I was the town's player. I didn't exactly date before Bella came into my life. I had way too many one night stands and I didn't keep girls around. Bella changed my life and I am learning how to be in a relationship with Bella's help and her patience. So I hope that you can understand the reason that I ran. When Bella told me she loved me, I got scared. No one ever loved me. Not even my parents. I just didn't want to disappoint her. She deserved so much better than I.

I sighed as I heard my phone ringing. I stared at the caller ID and saw that Charlie was calling. I pushed the end button and sent him to voice mail. I needed to sort through my thoughts alone and I did not need Charlie yelling at me about coming home. I sighed and put my heads in my hand. I really shouldn't have run but I'm not exactly good at talking about my feelings or expressing myself; running is all I know how to do.

My phone signaled that I had a message and I picked it up. _**Bella**_ I flipped my phone and opened her text message up.

"_**I'm not upset that you ran. Honestly, I kind of had a feeling that you might. I don't blame you, and I definitely don't hate you. You weren't quite sure how to act and I'm sure you were scared. I didn't say it to scare you Paul. I said it to let you know how I felt about you. And when you're ready to come home, I'll be here waiting for you. I left a set of keys under the mat on the porch. See you soon. I love you. Bella" **_

I smiled at her text and finally understood where I needed to be. I turned my truck around and drove back to my home. I didn't care that I was going over the speed limit. I needed to see Bella. So when I finally pulled up to her house in La Push I breathed a sigh of relief. I locked up my truck and made my way to her front door. I let out the nervous breath I was holding as I easily found the key to her house underneath the mat. I quietly unlocked and opened the door and stepped inside. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I made my way upstairs to her room and opened her bedroom door. I smiled as I saw her cuddled underneath the covers in one of my t shirts. I stripped down to my boxers, and crawled underneath the covers. She moaned in her sleep as she came to. "Paul?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Yes babe. I'm home." I said. She smiled and turned into me while wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm so glad you're home." She said as she put her head on my chest.

Soon her breathing evened out and I knew she had fallen back asleep. "I'm glad I'm home too" I said before kissing her on the forehead and joining her in slumber.

_**Thanks for reading! (: I love you all!**_


End file.
